Snape’s mudblood daughter
by Kathi Skywalker
Summary: See Title


**Snape's mudblood daughter**

by: Kathi Skywalker

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. A pity, isn't it?^^

**Chapter 1: At King's cross station**

_Great, that's really great!_ Amalys Colbert stood at Kings Cross Station, an old fashioned letter in her hands, and looked quite confused. _Platform nine and three-quarters?_ _There was no platform nine and three-quarters! That was so typical! _She had never really cared about the magical site inside of her, but every time Amalys was confronted with it, it turned out to be a catastrophe. Amalys Colbert was a "normal" 11 year old girl: Only the first five centimetres of her flashy purple, chin long hair reminded of the natural black colour, also her black eyes and fingernails were coloured with lots of black make-up. She wore a simple white shirt which said Kick it like Beckham and her far too wide and far too ruined looking blue jeans combined with the Eminem music quietly escaping out of her MP3- player said just one thing: Leave me alone or suffer the consequences!

Amalys looked around then recognised a strange looking, red haired family. All of the boys wore the same pullover only with a different letter on it. Anyway, they seemed to be strange enough to be part of that magical world, Amalys decided and walked over to them.

"Excuse me!" She rushed over to them. "Excuse me please! You're not looking for the platform nine and three-quarters are you?" Her voice sounded more desperate as she'd wanted it to.

"Oh yes, my dear, we are. You're a lucky one. Just follow us."

Amalys smirked. "Not lucky. I was just searching for the strangest looking people at the whole station." The red hair woman looked at her a bit insulted.

"It's not like you look all common girl." Said one of the older looking boys.

"Oh Ron shut up, don't be so impolite! She is a muggle born and doesn't know anything about our clothing habits! Go and apologize to her!" Ron looked a bit uneasy as he reached out his right hand and followed his mother's order.

"Hi I'm Ron Weasley and that's my strange looking family." Amalys blushed a bit and Ron introduced each family member to her.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Amalys Colbert." The red haired woman smiled brightly and showed them the way right into the Hogwarts Express.

**Chapter 2: Inside the Hogwarts Express**

Amalys sighed heavily as she let herself sink into the seat next to Ron's. After switching off her MP3 player she pulled out her laptop, typing something, while looking, every once in a while, at her cell-phone, obviously waiting for a message.

"Do you know anything about Magic or Hogwarts?" Ron asked after a while.

"Sure. Well not much though. Hogwarts is some kind of private school, the first years will be sorted into four different houses in which we'll life till the end of the seventh year. The only remarkable difference is, that at Hogwarts they are teaching mostly magic, is that right so far?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah that's right. You read Hogwarts a history right?"

Amalys shook her head. "No mate last time I read a book willingly I must have been five!"

"You could read when you were only five!" Ron asked shocked. Amalys rolled her eyes. "My parents are both teachers so that's no miracle after all."

"You still have to be really smart to do that." Amalys only shock her head and wanted to answer something as some blond, blue eyed boy opened the door.

"Look here, a Weasley! You're obviously in the wrong compartment!" With one finger he was pointing at Amalys laptop. "Those muggle computers cost the hell of money. The charity compartment with Potter and friends is right on the other side of the train."

"Fuck off Malfoy! Where are your bodyguards?" Ron barked back.

"Trying to scare me Weasley?" He reached out a hand at Amalys.

"Draco Malfoy" Amalys hesitated a minute. Should she give this git her hand after what he'd said to Ron? He certainly was handsome…and rich after what she could tell with just one look. He may not be nice yet he might prove useful some time. "Amalys Colbert" she said and shook his hand.

"A mudblood? How surprising, I wouldn't have guessed." He grinned. Damn her but she liked him.

"A pureblood bastard from your point of view Malfoy. But if you keep insulting me, Malfoy, I swear I'll break your nose." She smiled a bit too brightly at him.

"If you say so - see you at Hogwarts Colbert." With that he shut the door and walked away. Amalys turned around and saw Ron glaring at her.

"It's impossible to hang around with Malfoy, and to have Gryffindor friends at the same time, if you know what I mean."

"I'm capable of choosing my own friends, Weasley." Amalys snapped and regretted it immediately as she found Ron staring out of the window, trying hard to ignore her presents.

**Chapter 3: Mini-skirts and nasty suits**

After more than twenty minutes Ron couldn't stand the silence any longer. "We're almost there, you should put on your robes now."

Amalys smirked over her little victory, not to be the first one who broke the dreadful silence, and gave Ron a doubtful look.

"I guess with "robes" you're revering to our school-uniforms, these men pleasuring mini-skirts as short as the ones from the star trek classics, right? I hope you don't honestly believe that I'm going to ware one of these."

"Oh yes I do, Miss I-can-do-what-ever-I-please. And do you know why I believe this? Because everyone at Hogwarts has to wear a school uniform and you won't be an exception!"

Amalys shut stubbornly her laptop and gave her robes inside her back at sick look. "I won't wear it."

"Oh man!" Ron sighed and gripped his own one. "I go change, just wait a minute, I'll be right back."

"Sure thing" Amalys answered her eyes still fixed on her back, as a girl with too many, too curly hair and recognisable front-tees conquered their compartment together with a rather shy-looking, black-haired boy.

"Oh I'm sorry, we're searching for Ron Weasley, have you seen him? You know the one with red hair?" The girl looked around quickly. _She's the smart one_. Amalys though immediately as she saw her inspecting every corner of her compartment.

"Yes I did. He's changing right now. I'm Amalys Colbert one of the first years."

"That's Harry, Harry Potter and I'm Hermione Granger, we're some Ron's school friends." Amalys couldn't hide her surprise.

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the one and only. And no, I don't remember how I defied you-know-who."

"Sorry I didn't mean be to so curious, but I was a bit taken aback as you can image.  You're famous in this part of the world after all."

Harry smiled shyly. After his far too long "vacations" at the Dursley's he wasn't used to the popularity anymore.

"Can I see it?" Amalys asked after she recognised his moment of weakness.

"What?" Harry asked sheeply.

"Did he just ask me "what"?" Amalys said unbelievingly in Hermione's direction. "Your scar naturally! Oh boy, I really hope your modesty is faked. You're starting to scare me off." At this time Harry's face was already coloured in a deep red. "Sure." He said and freed the scare from it's hiding under his black hair.

"hmm" Was all she said and turned her attention back to Ron, who'd just rejoined the party.

"As I see the two of you have already meet Amalys, the only student at Hogwarts who simply refuses to ware mini-skirts, anyway what the house-order might say." Hermione scanned the girl again. I didn't surprise her a bit. I knew that type of kid, because she, as a daughter of two dentists, knew enough spoiled, arrogant but still smart girls, who tried to tease their parents by doing exactly the opposite thing of what their parents hoped they would do. And for Hermione Amalys seemed to be a perfect prototype for exactly that kind of child: Tell me to be nice and I'm impolite, tell me to cut my hair and I'll colour it purple. Tell me to wear a skirt and I'll go out with baggy-pants and behave like a boy.

"You won't get through with it." Hermione told her, matter of factly. "Anyway in which house you'll be in. Do you already know?"

Amalys looked a bit unsure. "I thought the sorting will take place after we've reached the school, in the main hall."

The three older ones laughed about the atypical unsureness in Amalys voice.

"That's right, but family members tend to be in the same house. You said you're an half-blood, aren't you?" Amalys nodded in a quite uncertain way.

"And do you know in which house your magical parent went?" Something inside of her told her not to let them know too much about herself, but still she had to tell them something in order to get the information she was seeking.

"Sure, my dad's a Slytherin… if I do remember correctly."

The three Gryffindors looked somatically at her little new friend. "Slytherin? Are you really sure about that?"

"Hmm… Yes, I think so." Amalys could feel her face paling as she watched Ron starting to giggle. "Hehe. Well with that I've definitely won my bet. Professor Snape will NEVER let you ware muggle clothes!"

"Severus Snape?" Amalys asked faintly.

"That's correct, Professor Severus Snape. I see his bad reputation reaches also muggle London, not that it surprises me, really. Snape is head of Slytherin. That means that he's in charge of the house. I really don't envy you, girl. But if it's a comfort to you: No head of any house would have allowed you to ware muggle stuff."

The train slowly stopped and Amalys saw a giant waving next to carriage with no horses. "First years this way! First years!" _Oh dear_, she thought, _what a bad start, for a worse day._

**Chapter 4: The sorting**

Beautiful, was all Amalys was able think as she walked inside of great main hall. Flying candles over all of the four house-tables, only the pure night-light sky above them and everything was decorated in gold and scarlet, the Gryffindor colours. The only disgusting thing to muggle educated, were the several house ghosts: The bloody boron (Slytherin), Sir Nicolas (Gryffindor), Friar (Huffelpuff) and the Lady Gram (Ravenclaw).

On a chair right before the teacher's table lay an old, shabby looking hat, which starting singing a more or less interesting song, after all of the first years had finally entered the hall.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus __Hogwarts__School__ began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition.___

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

(Taken from Rowling's The goblet of fire)

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Hat had finished. Then Professor McGonagall took a piece of parchment and stood in front of the first years.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, I shall place the hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses." Amalys stood there with the rest and listened carefully as to not miss her name. Slowly the apprehension began to grow in the pit of her stomach. She watched boy after boy, and girl after girl, heading towards their tables they were sorted in, while hearing the enthusiastically cheering and beckoning to the newest member of their house.

"Colbert Amalys," called the old-looking witch, Professor McGonagall, finally. Amalys took a deep breath, refusing to show her fear and walked to were McGonagall stood with the sorting hat in her right hand. She could feel the glares of other students and teachers inside her back. Could hear them talking about her. Who's that purple haired girl? Oh my god what is she doing here? No, she'd already made her decision. She wouldn't change her appearance just because some stupid, little girls were talking about her!

After she sat down and the hat was placed on top of her head, Amalys heard suddenly a gravely voice inside her mind.

_"Hmm…Oh what do I see here? I haven't felt this presents for quite some time now…"_ the voice pondered laughing hardly. _"Well were should you go?"_

"What do you mean?" Amalys whispered fearfully.

_"I can see you have a strong and gentle, heart, but Gryffindor is not for you. Maybe a Ravenclaw? You have great intellect and they will could help you to become a great one, oh yes indeed you will. Your aren't afraid of challenges as well, but I already knew where you belong, my little snake."_

"Not Slytherin. Please, sorting hat, not Slytherin!" Amalys begged. _"Why not?__ Because someone is waiting there? Or maybe even two?"_

Amalys look paused on a two years older, blond boy. Maybe Slytherin wouldn't be that bad after all.

Professor Snape was unusually late for the sorting. He could only see the strains of flashy, purple hair under the sorting hat as he sat down at the teacher's table, right behind the sorting place. Again one of these muggle -borns! They were nothing but trouble and in conclusion of the girls outwards appearance this special student might become a big one. In contrary to the most rumours Snape really believed that Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizard ever, and also a great headmaster, but in this special case he just couldn't share his friend's opinion. To teach these children was simply wrong. Poor McGonagall. Muggle borns used to be sorted in Gryffindor.  He almost felt pity for her to teach this little brat some manners. Almost. He gripped for his goblet and almost choked as he heard the sorting hat scream "Slytherin!"

**Chapter 5: Meeting Professor Snape**

The Slytherin common room was a big dungeon-like living room with rough stonewalls and a ceiling from which some round, greenish lamps were hanging down by golden chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately cared mantelpiece and Amalys would swear that some of the pictures were moving.

All of the first year Slytherins gathered shyly near the fireplace but none of them had the courage to actually take a seat upon one of the green-leather armchairs or the single green couch right In front of the fire. From the around twenty new Slytherin students were only seven female. As the silence became almost unbearable a dark, pale-skinned figure entered the room. Professor Snape stopped in front of the fireplace and his black, cold eyes were fixed for almost a full minute shocked on Amalys, but his appearance didn't betray him and remained as emotionless as ever. Then he eyed his other new snakes briefly, considering rapidly how to handle the new situation.

"I am professor Snape." He said and wrapped his arms around him, which made him even more ominous looking.  "And unfortunately I am also your head of the house, so I would strongly advise you to mark my words now for I will not repeat myself at any time." He paused shortly and his mean look was eough to _answer_ some of the questions which he saw behind some of the studens forehad.

"You are now one of the selected few who had the honour to be sorted in the most noble house of Slytherin and I will make sure that all of you will conduct yourselves accordingly. In my house you will share your successes but also your failures. As your head of the house you are under _my_ care and under _my_ rules. I will not tolerate cheating – even if I am quite aware of the  reputation of Slytherin in this particulary question - , nor will there be any rule breaking or insolence. I'm here to guide you to greatness, but cross me and I saw be your downfall…Any questions left?" His expression was extremly arrogant and sour. "I thuoght so. As I had to notice that the boys outnumbered the grils this year by far, I hope that I do not need to announce there will be no harassment of any female student at any time."

The five frighted looking, dark haitred boys stammered out  a "Yes sir!"

"Very well. As your head of the house I'm  available to all of you at any time. But be warnt do not try my patient or waist my time with childish nonsens."

Again the only sound that was heard was the crackling of the fire.

"That will be all. The prefects will show you the way to the dormitories. Good night. Miss Colbert, a moment of your time."

_Here we go_ Amalys thought a bit frightened, as she had to admit to herself. She had almost forgotten how it felt to confront him. It had been such a long time sicne she had seen him at last. But there was no dening that he had reconiced her the second he'd layed eyes on her. As she heared the last ones closing the door, Amalys felt Snape eyes burning on her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got a letter." Amalys answered as short as possible, knowing very well that this wasn't the answer Snape had hope for.

"Bet you have. You're my daughter after all." There! He had finally said it! His daugther.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that? I'm 11. And by the way if the only thing that makes me your daughter is the fact that I inheired your hocus-pocus abilities then I might very well disappoint you, because I can't even open a lemonade-bottle without someones help less transform anything into something wealthy. I was every bit as surprised as you to got this letter."

Severus Snape was indeed taken aback by her sharp thoungh. No other clear-minded student would ever dare speaking to him that way. He studied her for almost the hundred times this afternoon. God this girl had almost nothing of her mother, she was so much like himself that it scared him.

"Why did you came then, if you don't think that you can do magic at all?"

"I though about all the possibley _if_ I cold. You know: Mindreading, total controll over other humans, money transfigeration - stuff like that. Cloud become quite usefull don't you think?" She grinned an evil, well-known grin towarts her parent.

"Could. If they weren't forbitten. Did you get all your school stuff? Somehow I doupt you could manage to get all that magically stuff by yourself."

"You might be sureprised." Amalys returned and let herself finally sank into the green lether couch in front of the fireplace. "I almost found everything on that damn list. But the wand was a joke wasn't it?"

Severus Snape looked like he had been punched right into the face. His daughter, his only child, had asked _him_, member of one of the most respectable pure blood families in Great Britain, if wands were a joke. That hurts.

"No Amalys, they are no joke and they are absulutly neccesary to success this school. You will need one." The girl looked a bit pale.

"We speak about the same thing do we? Little wooden sticks? You really mean I have to wave with a wooden stick and call simsalabim! No way. That's embarrasing. I always thought that was one of the muggle ideas about widzaring life!" Sanpe looked as unhappy as Amalys. He would suffer a big headarch from this conversation.

"Simsalabim is good for nothing, it's a muggle invention, but as I said you will need a wand to channel your powers. Only the greatest scocorrers like Dumbledore are able to do wandlessmagic. And you will ware the school uniform. And recolour your hair. You look like a bombon."

Amalys looked like christmas had been chancled. "No way."

"Do it or you will get hold of the recorded for the shortest time of being a hogwarts student ever."

"You have no right to expell me for nothing." Severus Sanpe sat down in the chair right before her and smiled coldly back at his daughter. "Hogwarts is no muggle school, Amalys. So there are no muggle rules. Like fairness. As head of the house of Slytherin I have the lucky power to expell any of my pupbils without a special permisson from the headmaster. And even if that weren't the case. I'm your father. That gives me every right that I need."

Amalys was furious by now. None dared threating her like that! Mom had been terrible, but this guy was too much.

"Shout your mouth girl and do as I say. There is only one thing I dislike more than to give points to hufflepuff and that is to remove points from Slytherin so do not test me, little one."

Amalys had no idea what exacly her father meant by that last part, but was not stupid enough to anger him any further. How on earth could that git possibly be her father?

**Chapter 6: Trouble in paradise**

Amalys didn't go down to the Great Hall for breakfast that day. She spent the morning lying flat on her bed, ignoring the pangs of hunger that stirred in her stomach. She already got used to that because of her irregular eating habits.  
She still thought about her "conversation" with her father in the Slytherin common room. Everything was so embarrassing! Why couldn't she just shut her big mouth! It was only her very first day! Enough of this nonsense! No more hate or anger, no more yearnings, no shame!    
She had to fix things as fast as possible. Then Amalys sat up in her bed, reached for a sheet of parchment on her bedside table, picked up her quill, set the nib against the creamy white paper and wrote:

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Sorry for being such a brat yesterday._

_I still want to stay at Hogwarts, so if you don't mid I would appreciate your help in picking out an adequate wand to accomplish my tasks properly._

_Sincerely,_

_Amalys_

****

He hated dealing with loud, hyper children early in the morning – Hell, he hated dealing with loud, hyper children at any time during the day. But especially before noon. And he was in an extra sullen mood this morning, too, so the little brats had best watch themselves around him if they knew what was good for them! And then he saw her. Purple hair screamed down the corridor, hurting his eyes beyond saying. At least she was wearing a Slytherin school uniform now, maybe she wasn't all lost. 

Amalys didn't lack his improvingly glare and couldn't suppress a challenging, very snapish sneer. How dare she!

"You wouldn't want Slytherin to lose its chance at the Cup because of your unruly behaviour; I daresay after all, that would be a poor reflection on the Head of House." Snape said in return, when he recognised a white letter in his daughters hand, addressed at him. 

"This is for me when I'm not mistaken." Pointing at the letter, Amalys shot him a death-glare, but handed the letter over to him anyway.

"Why didn't you send it by owl?" One more question and she was going to kill him! Didn't he understand that she had no idea of the wizarding-mail-system or did he just want to humiliate her in front of the whole school.     
"You got the mail, didn't you?" With that she left, unaware of the dump fooled looks some of her classmates were giving her.

****

About an hour later suddenly an owl appeared at Amalys's window. Slowly she opened the window and let it. "You are a nice owl." she said, stroking a finger over the spot of white feathers on the bird's ruff. "Look what do you have here? Is that for me?" She untied the note from the bird's leg. The owl hooted an acknowledgement, stepped back onto the window sims, stretched his wings slightly and flow away.

_Dear Amalys,_

_I'm glad you made up your mind._

_Meet at 15 p.m. in my office in the dungeon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Snape_

_****_

She took a deep breath and knocked.

Silence. Then a cold, hard voice, irritated: "Come in."

Amalys opened the door, willing herself not to be afraid. As she entered, meeting his gaze from across the room, she shuddered.

"Ah, Amalys" he said, the expression on his face shifting slightly. 

"Welcome to my office" He did not smile. He stirred for a moment, then looked up again. "Would you like some tea?" She nodded. Realizing that she hadn't actually said anything yet, she spoke. 

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Sir…I didn't meant to be rude."

A wave of his hand cut her off. "I assure you, there is no need to waste your time worrying about that little episode yesterday."

Taking his seat, he changed the subject as quick as possible. "I see from your letter that you've made the decision to stay at Hogwarts and, with that, to follow the rules?"

 "Yes…Sir."

"Very well. Let me tell you that I'm pleased with your decision and that I'm also willing to get you the right equipment to start the term." He said as unemotional as ever. But what did she expect? Just because he was her father, he wouldn't give her special treatments. Snape was just Snape…as unfeeling as ever. Heartless.

"Sir? May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, but I can't promise that I'll answer."

"Ho do you want me to address you? I mean you're my teacher and my head of the house, but…"

"But I'm also your father. I'm aware of that, Amalys. As long as we're in typical a pupil-teacher-situation you will address me properly, which means Professor Snape. Outside the classroom it's your decision how to address me. I'm not dump, and I surely don't expect you to call me daddy or something like that, but with time, and when you think you're ready, Severus would be alright with me."

"Ok." Amalys answered shyly, while staring into her tea.

"You're allowed to look at me, you know?" Did he just make a joke? Amalys looked up and forced a smile.

"I wrote your mother today. She's willing to let me guide your education, since she has no more knowledge about this world than you."

"YOU wrote MY mom?!" Amalys was stunned. She'd never had the feeling her parents shared anything, well…except of her of course.

Severus almost laughed, cause her thoughts were like an open book to him.

"Well, yes. I wrote her and we agreed that we'll get you a new wand, as well as some other things, like new clothes, books, etc."

„Shopping?" Amalys eyes suddenly glittered with joy. „But…Professor Snape…do you really think my mother will allow me to buy all those things?" But Amalys would learn quickly that questioning her father wasn't a good thing to do.

„Naturally she will. I am your father, am I not?" If not for Severus's glare Amalys might have huged the dark figure before her. Shopping!!!   
"When?"

„Tomorrow Morning, 10 o'clock."

Snape shot her a side look. "And colour your hair civilised!"  
  


****   
  
"You're a bit early."  
"I'm waiting for almost half hour by now!" That wasn't one of Amalys brighter ideas. Snape lifted, in a very arrogant manner, one of his dark eyebrows und his daughter already saw him leave. "But that's fine with me!" She faked a smile.

„I really don't care waiting in the cold! Can we go now?…Please?"

"I doubt I will take you with me like that?" He pointed at her hair.

„My hair?" He nodded.

„Exactly. Normal colour or no new clothes." Damn that man! But nothing was bigger than her shopping lust, so Amalys closed her eyes in agony. "Ok do it." 

A triumphal looked appeared on Snape's face as he lifted his wand and changed his daughters hair colour back to the pitched black he knew so well.

"Better, much better."

"Speak for yourself!"    
Her father seemed quite annoyed as he griped into his cape-pocket und threw something that looked like green sand to Amalys.

"Knocktrun Alley"

**Please Review!**


End file.
